terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Commu and Commmu-Roaches
History The original ancestor of both the commu and commmu-roaches are the cockroaches. Over time, their original ancestor grew slightly bigger, and a bigger brain, and a stronger stomach. The most notable things about the commu-roaches and commmu-roaches though is their developments in communication, rather than technology. Language The language of them since their original ancestor has become more based upon antenna use, rather than smell or sound like in the past. Words are made by flexing certain antennas in certain ways with specific time differences between flexes. A flex shortly after another, means something different than a little longer. All commu-roaches and commmu-roaches can make these words: low, high, predator, food, look, water, land, move, slow, fast, danger, herbiv, unknown, sident, expect, group, past, now, near, future, far, life, rest, one, many, siadent, follow, place, not, fire, light, dark, talk, explore, draw, speed, under, over, mystery, area, attack, self, other, mental, image, gesture, scatter, species, being, maybe. Because of their limited words, some words have more than one meaning, and combined words can also make greater meanings. For instance, before the word "many", "high predator", meant a high number of predators. Some of their words also have no direct translation into English. These words and their meaning follow: A siadent being however is not necessarily a friend, but they usually are. Commmu The commmu-roaches are a resulting mutation of commu-roach life. They are commu-roaches in many ways except they have a third antenna. This allows them to do more things, and communicate more words. These words are: number, hello, help, yes, no, language, friend, enemy, neutral, size, rock They can also say numbers up to 60 by saying number first, and then a gesture or group of gestures representing what number. They are relatively rare compared to commu-roaches however. Poohggaus subspecies A new subspecies of roach that developed from Grompla's denizens. Because of the differences in their new planet's orbit and terrain, the roaches here have begun to change. The smarter roaches can adapt to the alien world quicker, allowing only the smartest insects to live long enough to breed. Likewise there is a tendency for roaches to be sand ciolored, as those with this recessive trait blend in better. Currently this group includes both Commu and Commmu-Roaches, though the Commu are still more populous. Civilization The commu and commmu-roaches are at the weakest technological scale of the beings who make cities and use tools. It is mostly because they don't explore that as much as other races, and they are mostly in the dark about developments elsewhere. The Grompla roaches are the smartest, and are working on powered carts. Tools Their tools include sticks for basic attacking. They may be thrown of used as a poker. They also may use small pebbles for throwing only. These are their weapons. For non-weapons, they use somewhat larger pebbles to make holes into large boulders to write history. However, this idea is only used in cities. Cities The roaches have set up three cities so far. One called complac, which is near a burrow the Om made for them during first contact. They don't use the burrow however right now, to keep it more as a symbol of friendship than a place to live. The second one is called Critro, which is a more inland city. Critro was their first city started by commu-roaches who decided to try a different way of living life that was less nomadic. It worked well luckily, or they might never have built it. The third is Grompla, which is their newest city as of now. Unlike the other two, grompla is located on Poohggaus, and is the most advanced city, with sail boats, carts, and a lighthouse. Though they only have three cities, there population isn't centralized there. In fact, most commu-roaches travel in nomadic groups that don't see the benefits of the city lifestyle yet. Their cities work by organizing jobs, and then meeting back at burrows circling the history rock representing the center of town. This wasn't originally planned, but it worked out that way. They are paid food based upon the dangerousness of the job. The jobs and their pay are: Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Neo-Terra Category:Insects Category:Sapient